1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects content displayed on a screen, e.g., an image display device, etc. using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user.
To this end, the touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions directly contacting a person's hand or an object into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact point is received as an input signal.
As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device that is operated by being connected with the image display device, e.g., a keyboard and a mouse, the use field of the touch screen panel is being gradually expanded.